cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs is a 2009 American computer-animated family comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation, distributed by Columbia Pictures, and released on September 18, 2009. The film is loosely based on the children's book of the same name by Judi and Ron Barrett. Plot Flint Lockwood has always wanted to construct something spectacular; however, his devices have repeatedly failed. Among his failed inventions are Spray on shoes, remote controlled television, rat birds, hair unbalder and the flying car. He lives in Swallow Falls with his technophobic father Tim who misunderstands his son's talent. The Baby Brent Sardine cannery within their town had closed down, leaving the town to feed only on sardines for nourishment. Flint, along with the aid of his pet monkey, Steve, invents a mechanism that mutates water into food, called the "Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator" the FLDSMDFR for short. The mechanism absorbs masses of megawatts of electricity from the nearby power plant and ends up rocketing through town and shooting up into the stratosphere, destroying Sardine Land. While recuperating from his failure, he meets Samantha "Sam" Sparks, a weather intern whose big break was foiled by Flint's actions. The two witness clouds floating over the town that rain cheeseburgers, much to everyone's astonishment and happiness. Realizing his accomplishment and potential, Flint invents a communication device to send orders to the FLDSMDFR to order certain types of food. Swallow Falls (now renamed Chewandswallow) is now attracting tourists. Everyone is going well until Tim fails to show appreciation for his son including the fact that the people (including the Mayor) start greedily requesting food for Flint to rain. Flint notices that the food is beginning to rain in massive quantities, but the Mayor (now morbidly obese) sees it as a better outcome for him and the city. Citizens and worldly tourists in Chewandswallow are blissful until suddenly a large destructive tornado formed of spaghetti and meatballs threatens the town. Flint rushes to the lab to turn the FLDSMDFR off and attempts to send a 'kill code' to stop the machine. However, the Mayor accidentally destroys the communication device while trying to stop Flint from turning off the machine. A massive food storm threatens the world and Flint loses hope. However, his father encourages him to fix the mess. Flint gains self-confidence and places the kill code in a USB flash drive and invents the Flying Car 2. Flint, Sam, her cameraman, Manny, Steve and Brentset out to terminate the FLDSMDFR. Entering the stratosphere, they find that the machine is the sole core of a giant meatball and sends sentient food to attack them. In the chaos, Flint loses the kill code when the flash drive flies out of the Flying Car 2. Meanwhile in Chewandswallow, the citizens and tourists, with the help of Earl, escape. Mt. Leftovers collapses, causing an avalanche of food — a foodalanche — to destroy Chewandswallow. The foodalanche covers Flint's Lab with Tim still trying to send Flint the kill code. However, he survives and he successfully clicks send. Flint encounters the machine and jams the phone into the USB port. However, Tim had sent him the wrong document, but Flint destroys the machine by using his Spray-On formula and it explodes. They return safely to the aftermath of Chewandswallow. Tim finally shows his appreciation for his son and his inventions and then Flint and Sam celebrate with a kiss. Meanwhile, the obese mayor gets stranded in the middle of the sea, having eaten nearly all of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich boat. Transcript Transcript may be viewed here. Cast *Bill Hader - Flint Lockwood *Anna Faris - Sam Sparks *James Caan - Tim Lockwood *Andy Samberg - "Baby" Brent *Bruce Campbell - Mayor Shelbourne *Mr. T - Earl Devereaux *Bobb'e J. Thompson - Cal Devereaux *Benjamin Bratt - Manny *Neil Patrick Harris - Steve *Al Roker - Patrick Patrickson *Lauren Graham - Fran Lockwood *Will Forte - Joe Towne *Max Neuwirth - Young Flint *Peter Siragusa - Rufus *Angela Shelton - Regina Devereaux *Neil Flynn - Weather News Network Producer *Liz Cackowski - Flint's Teacher Additional Voices *Ann Dominic *Ariel Winter *Bob Bergen - Baby saying, "Uh-Oh" *Christopher Miller *Cody Cameron *Danny Mann *Gary Hecker *Grace Rolek *Isabella Acres *Jan Rabson *Jeremy Shada *Jess Harnell *John Cygan *Laraine Newman - French Newscaster *Lori Alan *Marsha Clark *Melissa Sturm *Mickie McGowan *Mona Marshall *Paul Eiding *Phil Lord *Shane Baumel *Sherry Lynn *Will Shadley Category:2000's Movies Category:2009 Movies Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Category:Sony Pictures Animation films